Flat display panels and tablet PCs are widely spreading today bringing supporting display stands with them. Various types of display stands in prior arts include a wall-hanging display stand and a clamping display stand installed on a table or desk. An exemplary display stand of the latter usually comprises a clamping mechanism connected to the table or desk, a rotatable arm and a hanging board to support the display. The upper end of rotatable arm is rotatably connected to the hanging board. The lower end of rotatable arm is connected to the clamping mechanism.
The clamping mechanism of prior arts usually comprises an L-shaped support, a connector and a fastening screw. The connector is connected to a connecting hole on the support through a screw. The fastening screw is screwed to the connector with a gap between a free end of the fastening screw and the top of the support for the table or desk. The support usually comprises a plurality of connecting holes along the vertical direction. A user adjusts the gap between the fastening screw and the top of the support according to thickness of the table or desk so that the fastening screw can hold the table or desk more firmly. When installing the connector, the fastening screw would fail to hold the table or desk if the shape of a connecting hole on the support would not match. If such accidents occur, it is necessary to disassemble the connector and re-install the connector with another matching connecting hole. Efficient installation would be impossible since it is time consuming to fasten the clamping mechanism to the table or desk.